thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
The Weeping Lady
The Weeping Lady is House Nahohr's personal pleasure barge. An immense, nearly unwieldy example of the house's famed wealth and artisan talents, it can often be seen lazing about in the crystal blue waters of the Bay of Lys. It is piloted by over two-hundred oars, and staffed by double that. Slaves, too unsightly for the pleasure houses of Lys and too cowardly for the pit fights of Slaver's Bay, serve as the manpower that propels The Weeping Lady across the waters from underneath the deck, while their more comely coworkers tend to the massive banquet tables that decorate the topside, the pleasure slaves tending to the whims of the nobility of House Nahohr and whichever guests they have invited to come aboard that day. Nobility, both local and foreign, are a common sight on the vessel, with The Weeping Lady's owners preferring to discuss matters of mercantilism after their guests have become thoroughly intoxicated on the fine vintages stored within Nahohr's half-dozen wine cellars located within the Vineyards of Stone. Guards, both freedmen and not, serve as permanent and frequent fixtures upon the barge, with their presence having been doubled following the Band of Nine's daring conquest of Lys, and then subsequently tripled during House Ostyris' failed attempt at instituting a dictatorship within the city some three decades later. None besides these guards are permitted to carry weapons while on board, a rule put into place after Lyos Morvolo, a once-prominent spicer local to Lys, became intoxicated on the free liquor and attempted to kill a Naathi slave with his sword while in a fit of drunken rage. It's hulls are striped red and blue, in the traditional Lysene style, and it's ornamentation is made in rich, vibrant gold sourced from Qarth. Exotic hardwoods from Sothoryos make up the individual planks of the vessel, the ancient trees with twisting, iconic marbling having been chopped down and transported to Nahohr's shipyards within Lys as has been the norm for generations. It's figurehead is a beautiful, bare-chested woman, and it is made of gold, with her eyes made of emeralds and two sapphires serving as the tears that she sheds from each side. History 221 AA - House Nahohr's previous pleasure barge, The Honeycomb, is ran ashore near the fishing village of Canahs late one night after the current magister, Orvolo Nahohr, had gotten the entirety of the vessel's staff drunk as to celebrate the birth of his third son. The Weeping Lady is soon commissioned in it's place, and has it's maiden voyage later that year. 259 AA - Through a cunning surprise attack, the infamous group of sellswords and exiles known as the Band of Nine successfully conquer the island of Lys and quickly install themselves as it's new Magisters. The Dornish bastard, Mors Bone, takes The Weeping Lady for his own use, and could be seen often hosting wild and lavish parties on it's deck until his untimely death in 260 AA. 297 AA- When sellswords in the employ of House Ostyris unintentionally cause the Spire of the Alchemists to explode, glass and stone rain across the city. Among the damaged is The Weeping Lady, it's exotic tapestries ripped to shreds by falling shrapnel and three of the oar-slaves dying from the debris. Category:Ship Category:House Nahohr Category:Lys